familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Forum:Infobox Updates
category:displays I have received a message asking us to migrate to the new "infobox markup", to enable our pages to display nicely on "mobile devices". I think we should be able to update the display part of to use the new markup. To that end, I have created as a prototype for the display code. Here are two example cases: |image= |image_caption= Elizabeth II greets NASA GSFC employees, May 8, 2007 |birth= |baptism= |death= |death event= |remains= |father= |mother= |skills= |joined with-g1= |wedding1= |spouse2= |wedding2= |sex= |AFN= }} |image= |image_caption= George VI of the United Kingdom |birth= |baptism= |death= |death event= |remains= |father= |mother= |skills= |joined with-g1= |wedding1= |spouse2= |wedding2= |sex= |AFN= }} These "boxes" use the CSS class "portable-infobox-theme-person", and some more work is required to see how we can customize them. I would like to know that nobody objects to this course of action before I have done too much work on it. It is also an opportunity to add any enhancement. So please comment on this. Thurstan (talk) 06:41, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :They look OK to me (though I'd like to see after "Spouse/"). Not obviously different from what we have now. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 08:23, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :The infobox takes the full width of the screen. So we must decide whether the minibio precedes or follows it. (We presumably still get the tree etc tabs first.) Any mockups forthcoming? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 08:26, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::" " added. The discussion of this change seems to assume that the infobox comes first (that is how the "Wikipedia app" for Android that I use works). I am thinking of a test version of next, so we can see the whole package (and check that the form will work). I will also put up an example that doesn't have an image, to see how that looks. Thurstan (talk) 09:02, July 29, 2015 (UTC) More mobile problems I have set up Bernhard II. von Sachsen-Meiningen (1800-1882) as a first "mockup" of the new version, by surrounding the with a "display:none" span, and following it with a . This works on the desktop version. However, if you view it using the "mobile" skin (which you can do be appending "?useskin=wikiamobile" to the URL, like this) we find that we seems to have a general problem that the "display:none" is being ignored. Not only does this mean that we see both versions of the infobox (and our existing one works okay IMO), but the output of is garbled by the fact that properties are being set in "display:none" sections (instead of using "#set"). Thurstan (talk) 06:26, July 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I have updated the templates , and to use #set rather then "display:none" sections. Thurstan (talk) 05:09, August 3, 2015 (UTC) I have set up Georg II. von Sachsen-Meiningen (1826-1914) as a "mockup" without an image, set up in the same way as his father is. See here for the mobile version, which shows the same hiccoughs. Thurstan (talk) 07:16, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I have added class="hidden", as recommended in , which hides the current info box in the mobile view (but not in the desktop view: perhaps we should put this class into the CSS). We still need to fix . :::I have added it to the CSS. Thurstan (talk) 07:44, July 31, 2015 (UTC) More generally, "style=" seems to be stripped off in the mobile skin. A page like Almirah Louisa Gilkison (1842-1900) loses all its colouring. Thurstan (talk) 22:52, July 30, 2015 (UTC) We now have , which is seen in action at Bernhard III. von Sachsen-Meiningen (1851-1928). It doesn't work with Form:Person (we would need a test version of that), but otherwise is can be tested. I have removed the code that blocked "Preview" to make testing easier. Thurstan (talk) 07:44, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Updated I have updated to use the new version. Thurstan (talk) 22:59, August 9, 2015 (UTC)